


Power Balance

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s day was dawning but Fujigaya was desperate to think of a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Balance

****Days he wrecked his brain thinking of what to give to Kitayama for Valentine’s day. He considered flowers, but Kitayama was far from being a girl. Chocolates were out of the question. Softly Fujigaya sighed as he glanced around figuring out what to give. His mind could not think of another thing that he have not given the man on other occasions.

His eyes lingered on the pink band he had been wearing every day since last month on his wrist. His PowerBalance band. It has his smell as well. A perfect gift for Kitayama. Fujigaya smiled a victorious smile.


End file.
